The magic of love
by Quendolin
Summary: Sixth year. Ron's with Lavender - we all know why. Hermione's jealous - we also know why. What will happen, when someone is trying to manipulate their feelings with the use of magic? That was my very first fic, and I think it's not that bad ;-  R/R
1. Chapter 1

Hello! I decided to publish my very first fanfiction, while working on my other story. I hope you'll like it (at least more than my other fic). So enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: **Not mine, but JKR's.

* * *

It was almost eleven o'clock. Hermione had trouble keeping her eyes open. She has been sitting for more than 4 hours in the library, doing homework. Although it wasn't true. About two hours ago, she had actually finished her work. Now she was just reading. Of course she could do that in the Gryffiindor common room. She also could just relax, or look for Ginny or Harry to talk, or Ron...RON!

_'To watch him all over that snake, no, I am not interested. How they manage to cling to each other all day long - I really have no clue. It's not normal, it's... just... so... '_

PLONK!

Hermione's head had fallen on the open book right in front of her. Fully awake again she thought: _'Probably I should go to bed. Well, if I am lucky, nobody will be in the common room.' _She seized all the books in her bag and left the library.

As the portrait hole swung open, her eyes immediately began to wander. It was not too long before her gaze fell on the couch right in front of the fireplace. Although the room wasn't that bright, she could see exactly what was going on there.

_'I knew it.'_ Hermione tucked her bag under her arm and ran as fast as possible to the staircase, which was leading to the girl's dormitory. Once in her room, she threw her bag beside the bed and herself on it.

_'Don't cry Hermione, pull yourself together.'_ she thought. But it was senseless. The first tears were already dropping on her pillow.

_'What is wrong with you? It's non of your business, he can do whatever he wants. He ...' _Hermione rolled over on her back. Now staring at the ceiling, she stroked away the traces of the _many tears she had cried._

_'He was once your best friend and now? Why is everything so different? Just two weeks ago, everything was fine. But then, from one day to another, he had refused to speak to you, let alone to look at you. And then this whole thing with this...this... with her. That makes no sense at all. It's just embarrassing, ridiculous, it's... it's... incredibly painful.' _Again tears flowed from her eyes. She rolled over on her side and curled up to a ball, trying to fall into a dreamless sleep, which was totally hopeless.

* * *

"Uuuaaaah..." Ron yawned heartily. It was already past eleven.

_'I hope she'll let go of me soon.'_ Ron was sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace. The common room was empty, they were all gone a long time ago. All but him and her. Lavender. She was sitting quite close to him and snuggled her head on his shoulder. She had closed her eyes and smiled blissfully. While her arms were wrapped around his waist, Ron's arms were resting on the back of the couch.

Harry had left an hour ago. Ron and he had wanted to play some wizard chess, which they didn't do for a very long time. Not because they had too much homework to do - never-the-less it was enough - and even the quidditch practice didn't took more time than usual. And yet...

*FLASHBACK*

Ron and Harry had met in the common room around eight o'clock to play wizard chess, but because some others were already playing, they had walked to the couch to talk a little. Just some minutes later, Lavender and Parvati had come into the common room. Immediately Lavender had run to her boyfriend and had sat on his lap. Ignoring that he was talking to Harry, she had pressed her lips to his. Ron had pulled his head back and looked at her somewhat angrily.

"Don't you see, that I am in the middle of something?"

"Oh, I am really sorry Won Won." Lavender had said sweetly, running her fingers through his hair. "I just missed you so much, love." Ron had looked embarrassed to Harry. His friend had just rolled his eyes almost imperceptibly and even Parvati had to suppress any comment about the way her friend acted.

"Lavender please ..." Ron had been immediately interrupted by his girlfriend, who started her detailed report about what she had seen, said, done, and, and, and... since the last time she had seen her Won Won, which was not an hour ago. And it was really detailed. Ron had sighed and stared into the fire. Harry had leaned back in his seat and tried hard to hide a laugh.

_'Now I know, why he snogs her all the time.'_ he thought. Parvati had already left the common room - regardless of Lavender. Harry hadn't missed the slightly disappointed and furious expression on Parvati's face.

_'Well, the combination of Won-Won and Lav-Lav does bring a lot of sacrifice. Parvati has apparently no desire to be the third wheel. Even I don't get to see Ron that often lately, and Hermione...'_

Harry's thoughts had been interrupted when the portrait hole had swung open and Ginny climbed inside. When she had been walking towards Harry, he had jumped out of his seat and grabbed her arm to pull her to the now empty wizard chess table. Ginny and he had took their seats.

"You are truly my salvation. A minute longer and I would have jumped out of the window." He had took a deep breath.

"That bad, eh?" Ginny had smiled wryly.

Harry had began to set up the chess pieces. "How does Ron not freak out around her?"

"He just doesn't listen." The read-headed girl had answered. "You know our mum, at any point you learn not to listen. Although it doesn't explain, how he could stand it to snog her all the time. Not long ago, he was so uptight, and now... this." Harry had put all the pieces on the board and was now looking to the already entangled couple. Actually, he couldn't explain it as well. Although, he had some ideas and Ginny was not entirely innocent. First she had snogged her boyfriend Dean in public - even he had been surprised and confused about that - and when Ron had been angry, she not only had accused him to be an emotional wreck, but also revealed that Hermione had snogged Krum. That had been to much. Hardly a day later Ron had dated Lavender, coincidence?

After their third game of wizard chess, Ginny had got tired and said goodbye to Harry. Ron and Lavender even had managed to talk from time to time, while Lavender was talking, Ron just had said 'mhmm' or 'yeah' once in a while. Harry had shook his head.

_'Weird.'_ He then had cleared off the chess peaces and went to the boy's dormitory. He had been tired and that Ron would free himself from his girlfriend wasn't likely, not because he was so in love with her, but because he simply had no chance.

*FLASHBACK ENDS*

When Harry was leaving, Ron had looked after him somewhat angrily and disappointed. He had been looking forward to their chess game. But Lavender had intervened - again. When he had decided to date her, he wasn't aware of how it would attach his life.

_'Maybe that's how a relationship works? That would be a terrible idea. Snogging was quite okay, but all the other stuff...? Well the most important thing is, that Ginny and Hermione see, that I can very well snog someone. Pah. This time Hermione was wrong. The way she had looked, she probably wouldn't have expected that so soon. She probably thought, she's the only one snogging. And now she's angry, although she had started it - with Krum... I still cannot believe it. And then...'_ Ron took a deep breath._ 'I have to calm down. Why do I care? She...'_

Suddenly the portrait hole swung open and a shadow ran past them. Lavender startled. She lifted her head from Ron's shoulder and yawned.

"I have to go to bed now, although I would stay with you all night. But if I'm not sleeping at least eight hours, I'll get those ugly pimples all over my face." She pressed her Won Won a quick peck on the lips, got up and floated away.

_'Good to know.'_ Ron rolled his eyes. He stretched his long legs and stood up. He climbed up the stairs to his dorm. He could have sworn that the shadow, which had ran past them, had bushy brown hair.

_'She doesn't want to see me.'_ he thought. As Ron opened the door to the dormitory, he heard a soft snoring. Everyone seemed to be asleep. He lay on his bed and crossed his arms right behind his head.

_'She is offended because I have a girlfriend now.'_ he thought. '_Why does she care at all? That's the way it is now and she won't change it.'_ He rolled over on his side and closed his eyes. _'She...'_

_

* * *

_That's the beginning. So I hope you are interested in more. See you, Quen_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again, chapter two is up. Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own HP.

**A HUGE THANK YOU TO:** ObsessedRHShipper

**A/N:** Every chapter is from a different POV. This time Parvati. But the story continues, it's not always about the same situation.

* * *

Lavender was sitting in the common room with her best friend, Parvati. It was Thursday evening. Ron was at quidditch practice, so Parvati was happy that finally the two friends could spend some time together. Since Lavender had gotten a boyfriend, Parvati hadn't seen her much. Lavender was only hanging out with him. During the few minutes she spent with Parvati, she would only tell her everything about him. And today wasn't an exeption.

"So I told Ron, 'Ron you have to think about that, because... and you know, I said...'" Parvati was staring out of the large window right next to her. She had stopped following her friend a long time ago.

_'Ron this and Ron that. She had had a thing for for a while now, but since they began dating, it had become unbearable. What do I care how Ron kisses, smells, tastes, talks, and laughs. There are other subjects, really.'_ She looked back to Lavender, who looked at her with wide eyes.

"What are you thinking, Parvati?" She asked impatiently.

"Uh, yes, you are right." Parvati took a deep breath. Lavender had continued her speech, so she had answered correct, without even knowing what her friend had asked in the first place. _'Although... it only could have been about Won Won.'_ Parvati smiled wryly. Suddenly, she noticed a pained expression on Lavender's face Now her curiosity was piqued. Parvati pushed aside her thoughts of resentment and renewed her focus on the conversation.

"You know, maybe you think that I am so happy about my relationship - but it's not true. Something is bothering me. Ron is often moody lately. He's also a little distant, so that it takes a lot of effort to get him to snog me."

"Have you ever asked him why he is that way? Maybe it's because of school or quidditch?" Parvati asked.

"I know exactly what his problem is - it's so obvious." Lavender spat.

When Parvati looked inquiringly at her, Lavender added: "Because of her." She swung her head towards the seating area by the fireplace. In one of the chairs sat Hermione, engrossed in a book.

"What did she do?" Parvati asked surprised. Lavender's face turned from sadness into rage.

"She annoys my Won Won, so that he's in a very bad mood, and I have to try my best to calm him down, at least a little."

"With snog-sessions" Parvati coughed. She didn't mean to say that out loud.

"What did you say?"

"Oh nothing." Parvati sighed with relief.

"It cannot go on like this. I have to do something." Lavender twirled a blond curl between her thumb and forefinger, staring at the red carpet. She thought hard.

"You have to do something?"

"Yeah, because of her." Again she nodded her head in Hermione's direction. Lavender avoided saying Hermione's name.

"Why? What has she done?" Her friend was clueless.

"Did you listen to me at all? She annoys Ron." Lavender said impatiently.

"How?"

"By her mere presence."

Parvait rolled her eyes unnoticed by her friend. "There's nothing you can do. She is also a student here. She won't disappear, just because you don't like her."

"I know that. I am not stupid. But there has to be something else... I don't know. She somehow transmits her mood to my Won Won, then he's annoyed himself, and they start to argue. She just does not let go of him. He always watches out for her. When he looks at her, it seems that he is concerned or even anxious."

Parvati had to hide a bitter smile._ 'Concern. Pah. There is no concern in his eyes. Lavender is the only person at this planet, who could confuse concern with longing.'_

_

* * *

_

"I've got it!" Lavenders voice tore not only Parvati from her thoughts, but drew also the attention of half the common room on them.

"I've got it." She repeated again now whispering to Parvati. As she leaned forward conspiratorially to Paravati, she did the same.

"What do you have?" Parvati became very curious.

"I know what to do about Herm... her." She smiled grimly. A shiver ran down Parvati's spine. Her friend got such an evil look in her eyes.

"So?"

"Potio contrarium!" Lavender beamed, as she had snogged her boyfriend an hour.

"What do you want with a contrary potion?" Parvati could not follow Lavender's train of thought.

"Well, don't you understand?" Lavender rolled her eyes. "She cannot stand Ron, she nags him all the time and therefore my Won Won is in a bad mood. To get back my beloved Ron - so he can concentrate on me fully - I have to give Herm... her that potion. Then she will like him and won't fight with him anymore. Consequently, his good mood will return. Oh it is so clever, isn't it?" Parvati wasn't that pleased.

"It's idiotic. First, how do you know, that Hermione doesn't like Ron, secondly, how will you get such a potion, and thirdly, how will you get Hermione to drink it? I hardly think that she would take it voluntarily." Lavender simply ignored the objections of her friend and continued her speech.

"I think this will solve all my problems. I will have my old Won Won back, and a good mood would suit her too. Maybe then some boy will be interested in her, so she finally disappears out of our lives completely." Satisfied Lavender clapped her hands.

"I'll go to the dorm right now to look up how to make this potion. Are you coming?" Lavender rose and turned toward the stairway, which led to the girl's dormitory.

"Uh, I'll come right after." Parvait said.

"Okay, but hurry up, we have to make a detailed plan. Oh, this will be great. Finally I will have a happy relationship." Lavender walked away and left a slightly confused friend.

* * *

Parvati stared out the window again and shook her head unconsciously.

_'How did she come up with...that? Infatuation has clouded all her good sense, I suppose. How can she believe that this is the solution to all her problems? Hermione would never drink anything that comes from her. I don't have a good feeling about this. Hermione is also a friend... No, I have to stop Lavender. There has to be something else. Yeah. I will tell her, that I won't participate in this nonsense.'_ Parvati nodded her head resolutely.

_'But ... what if she gets mad at me? What if she never speaks to me again or worse, what if she doesn't want me as a friend anymore? We have been friends for so long.' _Parvati sighed. What could she do now? She looked at Hermione, who sat still on a chair by the fireplace, now with a parchment on her lap.

_'Hermione is also a friend ... but Lavender is my best friend ... maybe this would be harmless and Hermione would get more sociable after drinking that potion. That would be nice. And then Lavender hadn't any troubles she has to tell me and we could just talk about more interesting stuff.'_ She smiled.

_'Finally I'll get back my old best friend.'_ Parvati stood up and walked to the stairway that led to the girl's dorm. Deep in thoughts and full of happiness, she forgot her objections.

* * *

Now it's getting interesting, isn't it? Well tell me. See you, Quen


	3. Chapter 3

Well hello again. Here's chapter #3. Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER**: Not mine.

**Dedicated to**: ObsessedRHShipper for her hard work and wisegirlwiseeyes for her kindness. Thank you a lot!

(This time it's Lavender's POV)

* * *

The next day, the Gryffindor students were sitting in the Potions lesson. Everyone followed along, more or less, listening to statements made by Prof. Slughorn as he explained the current task. Nevertheless, it was as exciting as ever, therefore not at all. Lavender was a little jittery; she couldn't sit still.

"Lavender, would you stop it already? Everyone is looking at us." Parvati was very nervous. Today they would implement their plan, which they had worked on last evening.

Lavender had looked up the potion, the ingredients list and its preparation in her textbook. She was relieved when she found out, that the potion wasn't too hard to prepare. That would be the easy part. The hard part was how to get the ingredients and, more importantly, how to give it to Hermione? For hours Lavender and Parvati had thought about it and finally they had come to a solution. Exhausted but happy, Lavender had fallen asleep. Exhausted and with a slightly uneasy feeling, Parvati fell into a fitful sleep.

Now the time had come. As in every Potions lesson, the class would prepare a potion. Prof. Slughorn scattered all sorts of ingredients (whether necessary or not) on his teacher's desk that he had pulled out from his nearby closet. So Lavender and Parvati had no trouble to get the needed ingredients. They simply had to grab them from the desk and then secretly put them in their bags. When Prof. Slughorn had finished his speech, the first students went to the teacher's desk to get the appropriate ingredients. One of the first was, as usual, Hermione. Lavender rolled her eyes.

_'This silly cow.' _she thought._ 'She always wants to be the first, as if she would get a medal for that. She's such a nerd.'_ Her eyes wandered from Hermione to Ron, who sat diagonally in front of her. He was also looking at Hermione.

_'Oh, my little Won Won. And again he looks so scared of her. Certainly he's afraid, that she will nag him any minute. But this will change soon. I am so looking forward to tonight. Then she will get this contrary potion and all the problems of my Won Won will disappear. And it will only be him and me.' _Lavender smiled blissfully. Parvati returned from the teacher's desk. In her arms, she held all sorts of things: a rosemary bush, a blood root, and a small tin labeled worm maggots. Parvati put everything on the table and sat next to Lavender. After nudging her slightly, Lavender snapped out of her daydream.

"What? I was having the sweetest daydream." Parvati rolled her eyes and told her friend what she had seen.

"I think what I have to tell you will be more interesting."

Lavender was about to rise to go to the teacher's desk. "You think so?"

"Well, then I won't tell you that Slughorn has several small samples of potions in his closet, including a sample of the contrary potion." Parvati tried to seem very busy with mixing some of the ingredients she just brought. But she glanced at Lavender to see her reaction.

"WHAT?"

"Shhh." Parvati tugged at the sleeve of her friend, so that she fell back on her chair.

"Be quiet." Lavender moved closer her friend.

"Are you sure?" she asked excited.

"Sure, Slughorn has all the vials labeled. I am a hundred percent sure."

Lavender rubbed her hands. "That's perfect! We simply have to get this vial."

"Don't you think, that the Professor will notice that one of the samples is missing?" Parvati asked concerned.

Lavender shook her head. "Oh, I hardly think Slughorn will notice this. We will bring the rest of it back. We just need some drops of the potion, right?" A diabolic smile was seen on Lavender's face. "I will go to Slughorn after class and distract him somehow, meanwhile you'll grab the vial, understand?"

"But..."

"Come on, you promised to help me." Lavender pouted.

Parvati sighed. "Okay, I'll do it."

* * *

The lesson seemed to fly by. After everyone left the classroom to go to lunch, Lavender and Parvati walked to Prof. Slughorn. Lavender placed herself, so that the professor was standing with his back to the closet. Innocently she asked her teacher to explain to her the homework. The Professor looked surprised.

"But the task is still written at the blackboard over there."

"Yes, but I don't understand, what I am supposed to do? Shall I read the chapter about this shrink potion or... I really don't know." Lavender looked furtively to Parvati and winked at her. Parvati stood in front of the closet with the samples and the remaining ingredients. When the sign came, she quickly seized the bottle with the inscription - Potio contrarium - and dropped it in her bag. Parvati winked at Lavender, who then interrupted the professor, who actually repeated the exact wording of his task very slowly. She thanked him and left hurriedly with her friend the classroom.

The rest of the day flew by very quickly. Soon, Lavender and Parvati were sitting at dinner. They sat at the end of the Gryffindor table, so that the others wouldn't bother them. In order to implement their plan, they needed a glass of pumpkin juice. Lavender put a glass on the table and pulled out her wand. She muttered something, tapped the glass with the wand and suddenly a quill was lying in front of her. Conveniently they had learned this spell in the recent Transfiguration lesson. Quickly Lavender grasped the quill and put it in her bag. After dinner, the two friends rushed to the girl's dormitory. Shortly after, they were standing right next to Hermione's bed. Lavender held the glass with the pumpkin juice - which she had transfigured back - in her hand and Parvati was pulling the little vial with the contrary potion out of her bag.

"Five drops would be enough." Lavender said and Parvati carefully poured the potion in the glass. Because the potion was colorless, the pumpkin juice looked normal. Lavender put the glass on Hermione's nightstand together with a folded piece of parchment. The note contained a thank-you from the house elves; they thanked Hermione for her kindness towards them.

"And you really think that will work? I mean, I don't think that Hermione will fall for this."

"Parvati, we talked about this before. Of course she will. House elves are primitive beings. They wouldn't come up with any other idea. Hermione will be delighted. Believe me." Lavender smiled again. "Let's go, before someone sees us. Tomorrow morning we'll see." So they left the dorm and went down into the common room. When Lavender saw Ron in a chair in front of the fireplace, she said goodbye to Parvati with a wink and ran to him. She sat on her boyfriend's lap and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Why are you so happy?" Ron looked a little skeptical.

"Oh, I'm just in such a good mood - I always am when I see you." And again she kissed him.

"If you say so." As the portrait hole opened, Ron was leaning back to see, who was coming. When he realized that it was Hermione, he quickly moved his hand, which was lying on Lavender's thigh. Lavender was so deeply focused on her boyfriend that she missed his sudden reaction. When Hermione saw the happy entwined couple, she quickened her pace and ran to the staircase. Ron sighed. Lavender followed his gaze and saw Hermione flying up the stairs.

"She will leave you alone soon."

"What do you mean?" Ron turned his gaze from the stairs and was now looking inquiringly at Lavender.

"Ah, nothing." She quickly kissed him to prevent him from asking further questions. After a short time, Ron went to the boy's dorm, because he was tired. Lavender was looking for her friend Parvati, but after she didn't find her, she went upstairs to the girl's dormitory. Carefully, she opened the door.

_'I hope she is already asleep. I really have no desire to talk to her. Thank Merlin, she is sleeping.'_ Lavender thought and her eyes wandered immediately to Hermione's nightstand.

_'YEAH! She had drunk the juice. YES, YES, YES. I knew it. Parvati didn't believe me. Hah. I am so clever. Tomorrow everything will be better. I am so happy. Finally she won't bother my Won Won anymore.'_ With a wide grin, she went to the bathroom.

* * *

The next morning, Lavender awoke early.

"Good morning." Parvati was sitting in her bed.

"Morning." Lavender rubbed her eyes. Hermione was already gone. Quickly she swung her legs out of bed, got up and went to Parvati.

"I knew that the plan would work. It was just the perfect idea."

"Well, if you say so. I have to go to the bathroom first." Parvati wasn't as excited as her friend.

"Okay." Lavender smiled happily.

When the two friends got ready, they went to the common room. As they opened the door of the girl's dormitory, they immediately heard loud voices. Slowly they climbed down the stairs. On their way down, they met some students.

"You shouldn't go down now." One of them said. Lavender and Parvati looked at each other confused. They went further and as they arrived at the bottom, they looked around the corner...

BANG!

With a sharp cry, they jumped back. A book had hit the wall only a few inches from them. After catching their breath, they dared to look again. In the middle of the common room, Ron and Hermione stood obviously fighting.

_'Fighting?'_ Lavender's eyes widened. While Hermione grabbed another book and hurled it toward Ron, Lavender grabbed Parvati on her cloak and pulled her up a few steps. She looked at her friend totally shocked. "What happened?"

* * *

Thanks for reading. So see you, Quen


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four...

**DISCLAIMER:** JKR's

**THANKS TO:** ObsessedRHShipper. I think this story is more of a co-production now. My plot, her writing skills. So thanks again.

(Harry's POV)

* * *

BANG ... Harry ducked just in time; otherwise another book which Hermione had thrown in his direction would have hit him. Harry was standing right next to his friend Ron, to whom the book was actually directed.

"GET OUT OF MY SIGHT! Do I have to spell it out for you? I don't want to see you anymore, WEASLEY! Hermione had turned crimson, caused by her constant throwing of books. Ron, some steps away from her, was also red in the face because evading her books wasn't very simple. Hermione wasn't about to stop. Neither Harry nor Ron had the opportunity to calm her down.

"If I see you ever again, I'll hex you to the next century." While saying this, she drew her wand and held it straight at Ron's nose. Ron involuntarily stepped back and raised his hands defensively.

"Hermione, calm down. I..."

"Hah, that's what you want, is it? Well, I'll calm down whenever I want to. You can't make me do anything." she yelled.

"I won't..."

"Oh, shut up." Hermione's eyes flashed angrily. Ron gulped noticeably. She had never said such things. Of course, Hermione had been angry with him before, but he had no clue why she was so furious. Hermione shot daggers at him one last time, and then she put away her wand, grabbed her bag (despite the lack of some books) and disappeared from the common room. All students - at least those who dared to pursue the scenario - had looked as Hermione left the room and now turned their eyes from the portrait hole to the tall, red-haired boy standing totally flabbergasted in the middle of the room. It looked like Ron has been hit by a bludger. His mouth hung open and his eyes were wide. Even after five minutes, he hadn't moved an inch. The student body was already in motion. It was bustling around him, most of them were running towards the portrait hole to get to the Great Hall. Everyone was talking rather loudly about what had happened. Everyone was accustomed to these fights, but this single one topped them all. What could have happened between the two of them? That's what Harry thought too, while shaking Ron's shoulder. It took him a moment, then his friend blinked several times and looked at him shocked.

"What was that?"

"That's what I wanted to ask you. What did you do?" Ron's eyes widened.

"Why me? I haven't done anything." He answered indignantly.

"I just thought... I mean, the last couple of weeks she didn't talk to you and now... this." Harry picked up Hermione's books which were scattered throughout the room.

"I really don't know what got into her. I just came down to the common room and she already was here. When she saw me, she immediately started to throw her books at me without warning. I hadn't even gotten the chance to say a word." Ron still looked incredulously at the portrait hole.

"I'll talk to her. Maybe she'll tell me what's going on." Harry said. "Come on, we have to go down to have breakfast."

"I am not hungry anymore." Ron said somewhat sadly. Then they heard a loud grumble. Ron clutched his stomach.

"I think your stomach thinks differently." Harry grabbed his friend by the arm and pulled him to the portrait hole.

* * *

When they arrived at the Great Hall, they peered through the door. Hermione was sitting next to Ginny, who had left very early for breakfast.

"I'll go to them and you sit a little ways off, okay?" Ron looked slightly concerned.

"Do you think she has already calmed down?"

"Certainly. I think she's okay now." Harry tapped Ron reassuringly on the shoulder, but smiled uncertainly. In fact, he didn't believe himself at all; it would definitely not be that easy. He took another deep breath, walked to the girls and sat down next to Hermione at the table.

"Good morning, Ginny." He smiled to his red-haired friend. Then he looked at Hermione, who was barely eating. "Hermione..."

"I don't want to talk about it - especially with you." She hissed without looking up from her plate.

"Why? What's the matter?" He asked surprised.

"You are hanging out with... him." Hermione pointed at Ron, who sat at the other end of the table and was looking over at his friends almost every second.

"I always hang out with Ron. He's my best mate and you know that."

"But now it bothers me."

"Is it because of Lavender?" The question kind of slipped out of his mouth. Harry hadn't intended to ask this. He knew that Hermione wasn't pleased about the whole 'Ron-Lavender-thing'. She obviously avoided both of them. He thought Hermione was jealous, but wasn't sure.

"It isn't about anyone else. I just hate him." Harry raised his eyebrows. At first he thought Hermione was grossly exaggerating, but the extremely cold tone in her voice made him reconsider.

"Okay, you and Ron have your problems, but hate is a very strong word. Don't you think you will solve these problems and everything will be okay?" Harry tried to convince her, but failed.

"It won't be okay - ever again. I hate that Weasley - no offense Ginny." Ginny did not respond, but looked inquiringly at Harry. Noticing Ginny looking at him, he shrugged his shoulders, and then turned back to Hermione.

"What happened between you two? Did he say anything or...?"

"He just exists." Her answer was a growl.

"Hermione, I don't understand. I mean, I know that you had a hard time. But Ron..."

"I don't want to hear his name anymore. I hate him and if you continue to hang out with him, I'll hate you too!" Hermione pushed away her almost untouched plate, grabbed her bag and stormed out of the Great Hall. Harry and Ginny looked at each other puzzled.

* * *

Almost immediately Ron came along.

"It didn't go well, did it? Did she say something? What did I do?" Ron sat on the vacant seat next to Harry.

"What's going on?" Ginny pushed her plate aside and looked inquiringly between Harry and Ron.

Ignoring Ginny, Harry answered Ron's questions. "No, I haven't figured out yet, why she's acting so weird. She only said that she hates you, but why ..."

"Ron, what's going on? Harry?" Ginny now looked slightly mad. Hopelessly, Harry raised his hands.

"I really don't know. When I came to the common room this morning, Hermione was throwing books at your brother and yelling at him."

"WHAT? Why? What have you done? "Ginny looked at Ron angrily.

"Me? Why me?" Ron rolled his eyes. "Why does everybody think that I am the one who starts all the fights? Did it occur to you that she also could start one?"

Ginny waved him off. "As if."

Harry tried to break up their squabble. "Come on, you two. You don't need to argue too. Ginny, did she mention something to you? Something that could help us?" Ginny shook her head.

"No, nothing. I just noticed that she was behaving differently. She was more quiet and withdrawn. But whenever I asked her about it, she didn't want to talk about it."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, it was the same with me."

He looked to Ron. His friend had lowered his gaze and was now tugging on a napkin. He looked upset and hurt.

"She hates me." The red-haired boy said suddenly. Ginny pushed her right arm across the table and laid her hand onto her brother's.

"No, she doesn't hate you, she..."

"You heard her." Ron said pained. He rose from his seat and left the Great Hall. In the entrance Lavender and Parvati stood, looking around uncertainly. When Lavender saw her Won Won, she ran up to him, but he just pushed her aside and rushed off.

"That is hardly the greeting she imagined." Ginny, who had watched the little scene, said smiling. Harry didn't listen at all. He was deep in thought.

_'Something's wrong. Obviously Hermione had avoided Ron for the weeks. But why is she now so angry? If Ron really didn't do anything, why would she explode all of sudden? That's so unlike her...'_

"Harry...HARRY! Are you listening?" Ginny had almost yelled at him.

"What ... what did you say?" Harry looked a little confused to her.

Ginny cleared her throat. "I had asked what we're doing now because of Ron and Hermione. It seems serious this time. This 'I-hate-Ron-thing' sounded real."

"Yes, I thought so too. Frankly, I do not really know what we can do. Maybe, you should talk to Hermione."

"It's worth a shot. Let's meet at lunch time in the common room, when all of the others are in the Great Hall, okay? Maybe I'll have some news." Ginny stood up.

"Okay, good luck." Harry called after her, as she left the Great Hall. He definitely thought that it would be needed.

* * *

You know what I need? Right, reviews! Ha Ha. So see you, Quen


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, me again. So here's chapter #5. Enjoy, and by that I really mean E.N.J.O.Y!

**DISCLAIMER**: Still not mine.

(Ginny's POV)

* * *

Ginny could have looked for her friend right after breakfast, but she needed time. She wanted to give Hermione a while to calm down. Also, since Harry and Ron had already failed miserably at talking to Hermione, she needed to figure out the best way to ask her about her issue; she realized she didn't have a clue.

_'Oh, I should just ask her. Why talk around the issue? She will tell me, because I am her best friend.'_ Ginny thought and then went to look for Hermione. It didn't take her too long to find her; after all, there was just one place she could be. Entering the library, Ginny breathed a sigh of relief. As suspected on a Saturday, there were no other students in sight. That was a good start. Slowly, she walked through the huge room.

_'Hopefully she has calmed down. I have never seen her that angry before. I don't know if Ron really hadn't done anything. Maybe he said something unconsciously? Or maybe Hermione is just mad about that ridiculous relationship of his.'_ Ginny rolled her eyes. _'But if it bothers her so much, maybe she's...but can that be? Hmm. Hermione never said she had a thing for Ron. Although over the last couple of days, her behavior was strange in deed. I would say she was jealous, but... No. That can't be it, can it?'_ Ginny was interrupted from her thoughts when she saw Hermione sitting at the farthest table in the room. As always, she was surrounded by a countless number of books. Ginny walked towards her friend and cleared her throat. Hermione didn't seem to notice, so the red-haired girl tried again.

"Hermione?"

Hermione looked up briefly, only to look back at her parchment in front of her.

"May I sit with you?" Ginny asked gently.

Hermione pointed to the opposite chair, without saying a word or looking up at any time. Ginny went around the table and sat down. Because of all the books, she couldn't even get a glimpse at her friend, so she pushed aside several thick ones.

"I hope I am not bothering you. I would like to talk to you." Ginny looked at Hermione expectantly, but there was no reaction.

"Hermione?"

"What?" Finally, she looked up. Hermione was a mess. She had dark bags under her eyes and was paler than usual. She looked tired and exhausted - almost sick.

"Is everything okay with you?"

"If you just want to know how I feel, then I'd rather go back to my homework ..."

"No, that's not why I am here. You just look so pale today." Ginny smiled softly. She definitely didn't want to annoy Hermione more.

"Well, you're right. I really don't feel well. I don't know." Ginny nodded understandingly, while thinking: 'Now, ask her. Now is your chance!'

"Is it because of Ron? Maybe because of your fight this morning? What was going on anyway?" Ginny slid back in her chair, waiting to be shouted at. But no such thing happened. Hermione's gaze fell to her hands, which were playing with her quill.

"I hate your brother, that's it." She said quietly.

"But he's your best friend ..."

"Was." Hermione looked up again and her eyes flashed angrily. "He was my best friend, but that's a long time ago. I don't want to see him anymore. When will you get that?" Hermione's voice was so cold, that Ginny inevitable drew back in her seat.

"Not two weeks ago, you were friends. Whatever my brother did, it couldn't be so bad that you would hate him now." Ginny persisted. She wanted to know what was going on, so she pushed her friend. "We are best friends. You can tell me. There must be a reason for you to not like him."

"I really don't need a reason, but if you absolutely want to hear one: he is stupid, simple-minded, ugly, annoying, dull, and I could go on forever. Are those enough?"

"Yes, that's enough really. My brother is probably annoying, but anything else you should take back." Ginny was now the one that jumped up furiously. Hermione stood up too.

"No, I won't. You wanted to know it." Ginny ran quickly around the table and put her hands on Hermione's shoulders.

"Hermione, come to your senses. It's not you who's talking right now."

"My head is completely clear. I hate him. You can't change it. Harry can't. Nobody can. If you don't understand, then leave me alone - forever!" Hermione pushed Ginny's hands off of her shoulders, grabbed her bag and ran from the library.

Ginny looked after her friend bewildered. She wasn't successful at all. Hermione genuinely seemed to hate Ron. The icy tone in her voice, the furious look - that was so real. But why? Ginny was deep in thought, while she headed back to the Gryffindor common room. She felt disappointed and helpless. It seemed that there wouldn't be a solution to this problem at all. Slowly she climbed up the stairs to her dorm. She has to think about it. There has to be something else she could do. When Ginny walked by the door which lead to the dorm of the sixth years, she heard voices- familiar voices. Lavender and Parvati seemed to be arguing. At first Ginny wanted to pass by, but when she heard the name of her best friend, she became attentive. She stood next to the door, which wasn't closed completely, and listened.

"I am sure that I did everything right." Lavender was audibly angry. "But something must have gone wrong. Hermione doesn't like Ron at all. So what went wrong?"

Next Parvati was heard. "Maybe the potion wasn't mixed properly." She suggested.

"Why would Prof. Slughorn keep a badly mixed potion in his closet? Does that make any sense?

"You don't need to snap at me. I don't know what went wrong. Did you say the right words?"

"Yes, I am a hundred percent sure. After you poured the portion in the juice, I had repeated - Hermione's feelings for Ron Weasley - three times, as the book said."

Ginny didn't quite understand what they were talking about, but her mind started to work rapidly.

_'Potion? Hermione's feelings for Ron? Something went wrong? A plan...?'_

ZONK! It felt as a lightning bolt hit her. Suddenly she understood.

_'That bitch! She had charmed Hermione. This explains everything. Oh, I'll kill her, I ...'_ Ginny had already led her hand to the wand and clasped it tightly.

_'No, that's not a good idea. If I confront her now, she will deny everything. Ron and Harry have to know about this. I have to wait for them. Ron will be surprised. I always knew that she's just a stupid, calculating snake.'_ The red-haired girl tiptoed toward the stairs and went down quietly to the common room.

Ginny sat on a chair in the back of the common room. She didn't want to be seen. By noon, all students - including Lavender and Parvati - went to lunch in the Great Hall, so that she was alone. After a couple of minutes, the portrait hole opened again. When she saw Harry and Ron climbing into the common room, she rose out of her chair. Ron was immediately running to his sister.

"So, what did you find out? What did she say?"

"Ron, please calm down. Let's sit down and then I'll tell you." Ginny walked past her brother and sat on the couch in front of the fireplace. The boys sat down next to her.

"So .." Ron looked at her with wide eyes.

"Well, first of all, I didn't get anything out of Hermione. She thinks that she hates you, but she couldn't tell me why." Ginny avoided repeating the reasons which Hermione actually said to her in the library.

"She thinks ..? What do you mean by that?" Harry looked as eager as his friend.

"Well, I now know what's going on, but not from her. Shortly after I had spoken to Hermione, I overheard a conversation between Lavender and Parvati."

"What do those two have to do with it?" Ron shifted uneasily in his seat.

"If you wouldn't interrupt me, I could tell you. So, the two quarreled. They were talking about a plan and that didn't go the way that they had hoped."

"A plan?"

"RON. Let me finish!" Ginny said annoyed. "They had given Hermione a potion, but it didn't work at all."

"WHAT?" Ron rose from his seat. Harry wanted to hear more.

"What kind of potion?"

Ginny shrugged her shoulders. "That's what I don't know. They said something about Hermione's feelings for Ron, but that's all."

"Then this potion is to blame? That's why Hermione hates me?" Ron asked. He seemed mad, confused and somewhat relieved.

"Ron, sit down. You are making me nervous." Ginny said.

"Sit down? I can't sit down now. What was Lavender thinking? She... she...!" Ron didn't finish his sentence, but instead he rushed to the portrait hole. Ginny and Harry jumped up too.

"Ron, where are you going? We have to talk about it. We need to make a plan." Ginny shouted after him, but Ron was already gone. She and Harry followed him, and although Ginny was very athletic, she couldn't keep up with him. Ron seemed to run randomly through the corridors and down the stairs. When Ginny thought she had lost him, she turned a corner and...

BANG! She ran into a tall person - Ron. Because of the collision which her brother hardly noticed, Ginny had fallen on the floor. Harry, who came to stand beside her, helped her up and pulled her back into the previous corridor. Both peeked around the corner. Lavender was standing right in front of Ron. He had grabbed her wrist and was talking to her.

"Ron ..? Since when do you..." Cooed Lavender, but was immediately interrupted by Ron.

"What have you given to Hermione?" The red-haired boy was angry, very angry. His face was distorted with rage and his cheeks were flushed. Lavender's sweet smile froze.

"I do not know what you're talking about."

"You have given Hermione a potion, so that she will hate me. What was it?" Ron tightened his grip on Lavender's wrist.

"Ow, you're hurting me, Ron." Lavender whined.

"What was the potion, Lavender? What potion?" Ron persisted. Her eyes widened in shock. Never had she seen her Won Won that angry.

"I... don't... know ..."

"There's no need to deny it. I know. So what was it?" Ron's voice was threatening.

"It... was a contrary potion. But it didn't work at all. I wanted her to be nice to you, but somehow she still doesn't like you." Lavender tried to explain, while tears began welling up in her eyes.

"Admit it! You wanted her to hate me!" Lavender tried to loosen her hand from Ron's grip.

"No, you have to believe me, Ron. I really wanted her to like you. I saw how you suffered and how that made our relationship suffer. I thought if she was nice to you, your mood would lighten and we would have more fun together." Lavender began to sob. Ron wasn't convinced at all.

"How can this be reversed?"

"I .. .. .. I don't know." Lavender whimpered.

"There has to be a way – an antidote?"

"I... really... don't know."

Ron let go of her. "I am through with you." He turned and walked toward his sister and his friend.

"But Ron, I just wanted you to be happy." Again she wailed. Ron didn't answer. He was too mad at her, and before he could forget himself, he left.

* * *

So what do you think? Does anyone feels sorry for Lavender? Anyone? Well, now's the right time to tell me. Ha Ha. Quen


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everybody! Chapter six is up, so enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER:** Not mine.

I like to thank all of you, who actually read this and for every single review. So thanks a lot.

(A/N: I ran out of POV's so it's written in third person)

* * *

Harry, Ron and Ginny sat in the library all afternoon. They tried to figure out how they could heal Hermione. Lavender had confessed to have given Hermione a contrary potion to change her feelings for Ron. They pored through all kinds of books, but with each book their hopes vanished a little more. They couldn't find anything about that potion. Ron had already given up. He sat slumped in his chair and sighed.

"Hermione will hate me forever."

"This is rubbish. We'll find something. You have to be patient." Ginny had not looked up from her book. "Wait here. I got something." She began to read aloud. "It mentions that it is a spell.. blah, blah ... which makes the original feelings irretrievably...Oh!"

"What?" Ron had sat up. "Why did you just say 'oh' "? What did you find out?"

"It says that it is irrevocable." His sister tried to explain. When Ron still looked questioningly at her, she added: "There is no antidote. I'm sorry." Ginny looked compassionately at her brother. He seemed to be in a trance.

"Ron, it's not the end. Maybe in some of the other books..."

Ron had broken out of his stupor. "Why would they create such a thing, when there is no antidote?" Ginny shrugged and inwardly had to admit that there was little chance to find something else.

"Maybe we should ask Professor Slughorn. He'll probably know something?" Harry looked encouragingly to Ron.

"And how are you going to ask him, We can't tell the truth." Ron sounded irritated. For him, it was over. Hermione would hate him forever, so why think about it anymore.

"I know that too." Harry's response was no less annoyed. He wouldn't want to give up and Ginny agreed with him.

"This is a good idea, Harry. And ... " she turned to her brother: "... our only chance. He knows more; I am sure. It's at least worth a shot, don't you think?"

"There's nothing he could do. So why bother?" Ron folded his arms on the table and let his head fall noisily on it. Ginny thought she heard him quietly sobbing, and she got angry.

"All because of that stupid cow. What was she thinking? How could she just jinx Hermione and then be so sloppy with it so it doesn't work correctly."

"Ginny..." Harry tried to calm her down, but she didn't want to calm down now.

"This is not just about Ron and Hermione; it's about all of us. If we can't find an antidote, then we can forget about our friendship. Hermione made it very clear what she thinks about us hanging out with Ron." Ginny's eyes flashed angrily. "I'd love to hex that nasty snake into the next century."

"We all would like to, but it won't help us. We should talk to the professor; what do you think?" Harry looked expectantly at his friends. Ginny had swallowed her anger and nodded approvingly. Ron didn't respond, but jumped up.

"It is pointless anyway." He turned and ran from the library. Harry wanted to run after him, but Ginny held him by the arm.

"Leave him alone." Harry fell back into his chair.

"We should let him calm down first. So about the professor..."

She and Harry talked over some possibilities on how to approach Prof. Slughorn. When they felt they had finally talked it all through, they left the library.

* * *

Half an hour later, Harry was on his way to Prof. Slughorn's office. Several attempts to persuade Ron to accompany him were unsuccessful. Ron had given up, but Harry hadn't. He stood now in front of the professor's office door and knocked gently. It took a moment, and then it opened.

"Mr. Potter. What brings you here?" Prof. Slughorn smiled kindly.

"I have a question, which I hope you can answer." Harry said, while smiling uncertainly back at his teacher. The professor stepped aside and Harry entered. The office was not very large. In the middle of the room stood a small desk, covered with all kinds of things, so you couldn't even see an inch of the table. There were lots of parchment rolls, some picture frames and a steaming cup. Harry let his gaze wander. The shelves that lined the walls swelled over with books. To his right were two green chairs, which were used as a coat rack. The professor went straight to them and took his cloak and hat and laid them on a little table next to the chairs.

"Have a seat, please." He walked around his desk and slumped in his chair.

"Well, then let's see if I can help you." Again he smiled.

"Well, it's about a potion. It's actually a bet." Granted, it was not the best idea, but unfortunately they didn't have any better ideas. "It's about the contrary potion. Ron, I mean Ronald Weasley, he thinks, that this potion is irrevocable. But I think there is just one irrevocable spell - the Avada Kedavra." He looked expectantly to his teacher.

"Mmm." The professor leaned back in his chair. "So youths bet on potions today. In my time, we bet on who could run the fastest, who could spit the furthest or who could hex a teacher with the biggest boil." He laughed with amusement. Harry shifted uneasily in his chair.

"Professor?"

"Oh, yes. Potio contrarium. Interesting, that you had chosen this potion."

"We had read about it by chance." Harry was a little nervous. The professor looked at him with amusement.

"I am surprised that you need my help at all. You're such an excellent student in Potions."

"Uh, well ..."

Professor Slughorn laughed. "There is no need to be embarrassed. We cannot know everything, right?" Without waiting for an answer, he continued. "Well, I must congratulate Mr. Wazlib. The Potio contrarium is irrevocable." Harry's nervous expression turned into a disappointed one.

"But not in all cases." Harry looked up in surprise. Professor Slughorn took just a sip from his cup and continued. "You know, the contrary potion is a very strong spell, but it has a catch."

* * *

"A catch?" Ginny looked just as surprised as Harry when the professor told him about it. The two were standing on the shore of the Black Lake. They had arranged to meet there so they could talk without being overheard. The silence was disturbed by a constant -PLOP-. Ron was there too. At first he didn't want to come along, but then he had followed his sister. He stood a little off ways and was busy throwing stones into the lake.

Harry spoke again. "There is no real antidote, but a catch. The potion's effects don't always last. It depends on the feeling which is to be changed."

"What does that mean?" Ginny asked.

"Well, he had explained it to me with an example. If you're afraid of something, you'll take this potion and then you'll act courageously. But if you have a real phobia, then the potion doesn't work, or at least does not work permanently. At first you would feel encouraged, but the original fear would come back sooner or later. So the more intense your original feeling is the less effective the potion is."

"And how long will it take before everything is back to normal?"

Harry shrugged. "That depends. It can take hours, or maybe days or months."

"Mhmm." Ginny turned to the lake and watched Ron, who still was throwing stones.

"I know it's not very helpful at all." Harry sighed. Then it was quiet. Ron had stopped throwing stones. He stood for a moment and then went over to his friend and sister. He was breathing hard and his cheeks were flushed.

"I've told you that it is pointless." He said to Ginny. The red-haired girl was annoyed with her brother. He had given up far too early, although he may actually be right.

"It wouldn't be pointless if the manipulated feelings of Hermione were strong enough, then ..."

"Even if they were, it wouldn't change a thing. Lavender's plan went wrong anyway. Whether Hermione liked me or not, now she hates me." Ron had no desire to talk more about it. Ginny's eyes suddenly gleamed.

"That is it. Something has gone wrong!" She exclaimed. Harry and Ron looked puzzled.

"We know that already." Ron said matter-of-factly.

"No, no, I meant something else. Lavender assumed that Hermione didn't like you, Ron. She wanted to achieve the opposite with the potion, and now she has apparently strengthened the original feeling, right?"

"Yeah - so?" Ron could not follow the observations of his sister.

"Hermione never said that she doesn't like you. Sure, she has been fighting with you, and recently she has avoided you, but that doesn't mean that she doesn't like you. Maybe she is just unhappy with a particular situation, and in Hermione's case, it would be her dissatisfaction with your relationship with Lavender."

"What do you mean?" Ron still hadn't understood. But Harry's face lit up.

"You mean she was jealous."

"Yes, exactly." Ginny smiled triumphantly. "Which means ... " She looked full of anticipation to her brother.

"What? What does this mean?" She rolled her eyes; sometimes her brother was really dense.

"She was in love with you." Ron's jaw dropped to the floor.

"WHAT?"

* * *

Sooooooooo? I hope you liked it. Bye, Quen


	7. Chapter 7

Hello again! Here's chapter No. 7. Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER**: Not mine.

* * *

WHAT? Ron looked at his sister with a shocked expression. "You think...you think... WHAT? But that means..."

"Is that so unbelievable?" Ginny said smiling.

"Yes. No, I mean, are you sure?" He had stepped closer and still looked wide-eyed.

"Come to think of it, yeah, the signs were really obvious. Ever since you were together with Lavender, she has avoided you, she was angry with you for no reason and she had constantly talked bad about Lavender. She normally doesn't do that."

"She had even cried once, remember?" Harry looked at Ron. "The incident with those birds?"

"She had been crying? I didn't realize that." Ron gazed thoughtfully at the ground.

"Well, she tried not to show it."

"Mhmm." Ron was still in thought. Ginny grabbed his arm.

"Hey, that's all in the past." She smiled at him encouragingly. "We really need to think about other things now, such as how to get back the - old - Hermione. Professor Slughorn had said that this contrary potion doesn't last, if the emotion you had tried to change was too strong, right? If you ask me, I think love is the most intense feeling you can have."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, you're right. He said that the original feeling will come back sooner or later. We just have to wait."

"But there must be something we can do? I don't want to just sit around and wait. There must be something to speed up the process." Ginny looked between Harry and her brother.

"Maybe we could tell her that she was jinxed and that she actually loves Ron." After seeing Ginny's look, Harry added: "Okay, it's a stupid idea. Well, then... I do not know. I mean, it will be difficult to talk to her about Ron, You know..." He leaned closer to the red-haired girl. "...in her current frame of mind." Ginny nodded.

"You're right. So I think it would be best if Ron spoke to her." At that, Ron's head snapped up.

"What? You've seen what happens when I talk to her. She could've killed me with her books."

"Well, actually I didn't see it, but I would have liked to..." When Ginny saw the indignant look of her brother, her grin disappeared. "But we have no other choice. She would probably let us talk to her, but she wouldn't believe us. It's about her feelings for you, so you would be the perfect person to talk to her. Somehow, you have to make her aware of her true feelings."

"And how could I do that?"

"Well ..." Ginny thought for a moment. "You could tell her that you have feelings for her too."

"WHAT?" For the second time that evening, Ron's jaw dropped to the ground. "What... I mean, who ever said that?" Ron tried to act as normal as possible, but his ears went as red as his hair in seconds.

Ginny laughed. "So, you haven't been yourself these last days, because you don't care what Hermione feels for you. And your dislike for Viktor is not connected to Hermione, right? And how do you explain that you look like an overripe tomato right now?" Ron looked down and suddenly became very interested in his hands, which began fidgeting with his cloak.

"Well..."

Ginny grinned. "Admit it. Unlike Hermione, I can read you like an open book."

Ron looked up. His gaze wandered between his sister and his best friend. He looked like a six year old, who has to confess his mother that he had broken an expensive vase.

"Fine. You're right."

"That's great. I'm so happy for you."

"You think? But she's so smart and beautiful and..." Ginny and Harry grinned to themselves. This was typical Ron. Not only did his feelings fit on a teaspoon, even his self-confidence fit on top.

When Harry also confirmed that he was very happy for his best friends, Ron seemed reassured. Suddenly his face lit up. An immensely broad smile twisted his mouth and his eyes glistened.

"Do you know what that means?" Ginny and Harry looked at him quizzically. "That Hermione loves me. Loves me. Me!" He ran up to his sister and his best friend and embraced them. Harry smiled. Ginny rolled her eyes, but she wasn't really annoyed.. When Ron let go of them, his grin was gone.

"So what do we do now?"

* * *

It was five pm. Ron was back on the shore of the Black Sea. He was leaning against a tree, so no one would notice him when they walked up to the lake. The day before, he, Ginny, and Harry had been thinking about ways to help turn back Hermione's feelings. In the end, nothing seemed to be good enough and Ron left depressed.

"Then we just wait. Sooner or later her true feelings will come back...hopefully." Ginny was worried for her brother. If Ron felt down now, how would he feel if Hermione's feelings didn't turn back in months? She persuaded him to talk to her and to confess his feelings. Ron wasn't really happy with that idea, but Ginny had read in one of Hermione's muggle magazines that a love confession sometimes works wonders. There were people who had fallen in love on the basis of such a confession. Finally Ron had agreed since he didn't have anything to lose.

Now it was five past five. Hermione should've been here by now. Ginny wanted to lure her to the Black sea with some excuse. Ron was nervous. The longer he waited, the more he thought this idea was ridiculous. She would never talk to him. She would not let him get a word in, let alone listen to him. And if she would, she would laugh at him.

'It's pointless and it was a stupid idea to begin with.' Ron thought, while jumping up. Just as he walked around the tree, he saw Hermione standing about ten meters away. He hadn't heard her footsteps. She looked at him in amazement and he looked back frightened.

"You're not Ginny." Hermione had turned on her heel and went to go back to the castle, but Ron hurried after her and grabbed her wrist.

"Hermione, wait. I wanted to talk to you."

She tore herself away. "But I don't want to talk to you." Ron didn't give up. He ran past her and stood right in front of Hermione.

"Please, I need to tell you something."

"Didn't you hear me? I do not want to talk to you, Weasley." She said angrily.

"You need to listen." Ron tried to speak in a firm voice, but could not suppress a slight trembling. Hermione rolled her eyes. She folded her arms in front of her chest and glared at Ron impatiently.

"What?"

"So, uh." Confused by her sudden change of mind, Ron stumbled over his words. "So, I wanted to ... uh ..."

Hermione snorted, now tapping her foot impatiently. Ron ran his hand through his hair.

"I wanted to tell you something…for a very long time now. But I've never... "

"This is really taking too long."

"JUST LISTEN TO ME!" Ron had raised his voice involuntarily. Hermione looked quite perplexed, but she quickly caught herself and hissed at him.

"You can't tell me what to do, Weasley. Is that clear? I cannot imagine that anything that comes from your little brain would be of any interest to me." Ron took a deep breath. He knew it would be difficult and he had resolved to ignore any insults.

"But I think ..."

"So, you can think? I doubt it." With a broad grin she interrupted him.

Ron clenched his hands into fists. Even though it was difficult, he forced himself to stay calm. After all, it was Hermione standing before him, not Malfoy. Although she just started to have a frightening similarity with that ass. He closed his eyes for a moment and resolved to say it. He breathed deeply again. He opened his eyes and looked directly into hers. "I love you, Hermione."

Her face showed no emotion ... at first. Not two seconds later, she laughed out loud.

"What?" Hahahaha ... Are you... haha ... gone crazy?" He had always known that she would laugh at him. Although Ron knew that it wasn't the 'real' Hermione right in front of him, he felt bad. Very bad actually. Hermione couldn't stop laughing. She gasped for breath already. When she had calmed down after half an eternity, she saw Ron's face wore a sad expression. He seemed to be serious about it. It wasn't surprising to her, just amusing.

"Oh and you think you could end up with me? Forget it." She twisted her face in disgust. "Not even if you were the last man on the planet. You are primitive, ugly, stupid and totally naive. The dirt under my fingernails means more to me than you ever will. You are ..."

SLAP!

Hermione's words got stuck in her throat. Stunned, she groped her left cheek, which hurt immensely. Opposite her, Ron looked at his hand in total disbelief.

* * *

Uh oh... Is there still anybody out there...? I hope you are not to shocked. Well see you, Quen


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everybody! And again I finished a story. Yes, it's the last chapter of 'The magic of love' - I hope you like it. So, enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: **Still not mine.

And one last time... **A HUGE THANK YOU to ObsessedRHShippe**r for... well... everything.

* * *

_'OH MY GOD! WHAT HAVE I DONE? Now I've ruined everything. If even a glimmer of hope had been there before, it's definitely gone now. Damn!'_ All of a sudden, his shoulders dropped and tears were welling up in his eyes.

Ron had put whatever hope he had left into this meeting, although he had considered his chances were very slim. After he had spoken to Ginny and Harry the day before, everything had seemed so simple. He just needed to get her to listen, and then everything would change for the better. But could it really ever be that easy? Even as he had waited for her, his expectations had dwindled to a minimum. It had been a ridiculous idea, and above all, hopeless. What could he ever fix at all? He - Ron? He, who was always dependent on the help of his friends - Harry and... her. And now? Now it was too late. He had lost control, because no one was there to hold him back. No Harry, no Hermione. He had slapped her. Her! It was something he had never done to anyone before, and ironically, he did it to Hermione - his best friend... his love. Tears ran down his cheeks.

_'Why?'_ Nothing of what she had said, really nothing, could have forced him to do so.

_'Why couldn't I restrain myself?' _He sobbed. It didn't matter to him anymore that he was crying in front of her. Actually she could laugh at him, he wouldn't care. It was over. Forever and always.

Ron lowered his head and his tears fell on the ground. He didn't want to see her. He couldn't handle it. She probably would think that he was a brutal type, although he wasn't. It was a reaction, he simply could not control. She had provoked him one time too many and he couldn't endure being laughed at and belittled by her. It was just painful to see that the very person he loved most in the world thought about him in that way. He just wanted her to stop. But she wouldn't understand. Neither this Hermione, nor his 'old' Hermione would; no one would.

_'Now our paths will separate, if there weren't already, irrevocably and forever.'_ Once again he sobbed. He wished he was brave enough to look up again to get one last glimpse at her gorgeous face, which was always so beautifully framed by her bushy brown hair. To sink one last time into her deep brown eyes. Or at least to watch her wonderful lips which moved enticingly while she was telling him about something she researched. But he didn't. His head remained down. He didn't want to see her face filled with rage. He didn't want to remember it that way.

* * *

Hermione stood there wide-eyed and shocked. She held her cheek which still hurt. She stared at her opponent and her feelings were overwhelming her. He would pay for that. She felt such hatred now that she hadn't felt before. It was like she was on fire, but not in a good way. How could he do that? She was a girl, and girls weren't to be slapped. She would never forgive him. He was a huge idiot, who couldn't bear the truth. She just had made it very clear what she had thought of the fact that he was in love with her.

_'Honestly. He confesses his love to me just like that. How stupid is that? How could he be in love with me?' _She had told him the last few days quite clearly, that she didn't want to be around him and that she didn't like him. Nevertheless, he came and told her that he loves her.

_'You really have to be crazy to confess your love to someone, who obviously doesn't like you.' _Hermione thought._ 'This is so, so... brave?'_ The burning sensation in her flared up again. Suddenly the last days came into her mind. Ron had been always around. No matter what she had done or said. He had always looked at her. She had tried to ignore it, but she had noticed every single glance. There was no real explanation for his behavior. At first she had thought that he had gone completely insane, but in everything he had done, he hadn't been too pushy - he always had kept his distance - nevertheless he had been omnipresent. And although he never gave her a real reason, she had nagged him whenever she had the chance. Of course she hated him, so she had the right to be mean and ugly to him. But why had she hated him in the first place, she didn't know anymore. Hermione frowned.

_'Why do I hate him?' _She tried to remember a reason, but she couldn't think of anything.

_'Okay, he tends to be silly, and he is clumsy, obtuse and above all stubborn. But also loyal, faithful, funny...' _Again this burning feeling flared up in her. It flowed into every part of her body. It seemed to burn inside her. It was pure hatred - obviously.

A sob tore her from her thoughts. The brunette looked up and glanced at the red-haired boy right in front of her. Could it be?

_'He's... crying?'_ Hermione suddenly felt a lump in her throat. He was actually crying. Unwillingly her eyes also became watery.

_'Why does this affect me? I couldn't care less. I hate him... but...' _The feeling in her increased; the intensity seemed to tear her apart.

_'It has to stop.'_ But Hermione did not know how to stop it. The only thing she knew was the reason for her pain. Him. She hated him so much, that she couldn't stand his presence anymore. She had to go away - away from him, so the pain would stop. Big tears rolled now down her cheeks.

_'It hurts so much.' _ She wanted to turn and run. But the mere thought of running away made her legs so heavy, that she couldn't move an inch.

_'Why? If he is the reason, then I have to go away.' _She stroked across her face with the back of her hand. She didn't understand.

Suddenly Hermione took a step forward. It happened involuntarily. The feeling in her seemed to lead her. The burning sensation was so overwhelming, she could not help it. She just wanted the pain to stop, no matter how. Slowly the brunette was raising her hands till they covered Ron's face. She drew his face down to her, so she could look him in his eyes. Above his eyes, which were red and swollen, hung a thick mist of tears. Her heart began to race. Maybe it had been racing this whole time; she couldn't remember. Like in slow motion, her face approached his. With every inch the hurtful feeling in her inevitably increased a bit more.

_'Why am I doing this? The pain has to stop. Why do I get closer and closer to its source, instead of running away?' _She was confused, and now she started to feel his breath on her face. Before she could think anymore, their lips touched. For a moment her heart seemed to suspend, only to race faster afterwards. She couldn't feel her legs or the rest of her body. She felt nothing, but her lips which still rested quite motionless on his. Just when she thought she would faint, two strong arms wrapped around her and pressed her body to his, and his lips began to kiss her. Hermione slowly awoke from her rigidity and she began to kiss him back. She threw her arms around his neck and pulled him as close as possible. The feeling in her boiled over, it was more intense than ever, but it didn't feel painful anymore. No, it felt pleasantly warm and tingly. It was the most beautiful thing you could ever feel. It was ... Love.

* * *

Thanks for reading this and of course a big thank you to everyone, who reviewed. Bye, Quendolin


End file.
